Episode 40 - An Angel and a Devil-neko!
is the 40th episode of the PriPara anime series overall, and it is the second episode of the second season. It aired on April 11th, 2015. Plot ''The newest Idols, Mikan and Aroma make their debut along with their Manager, Neko. Aroma reveals her plans to destroy SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe and attempts to recruit Laala, Shion, and Dorothy to join Aromageddon to perform and win the Idol Dream Grand Prix- which needs groups of five to enter. However, the girls refuse and attempt to form their Units again. '' Summary Aroma reads from a book, learning how she can defeat SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe. Meanwhile, outside of PriPara, the new term is beginning and everyone has gathered for an assembly. Everyone has their ambitions to look forward to, including Gloria. Laala and Nao are delighted when they find out they will be sharing class 6-5 and quickly set their sights on their new teacher. In PriPara, Kuma and Usagi talk about how the girls made the Paradise Coord shine and how they can each make their Cyalume Charms shine as well. But this turns into an argument until a beautiful cat passes them in another boat, catching their eye. She tells them that they will soon grow old if they don't do something. Later, Laala, Sophie and Mirei go to PriPara, where they once again trade friends tickets and try to register as a unit again, but are denied due to disbandment. They meet up with Shion, Leona and Dorothy, who also performed a friends ticket ceremony by the same fountain. At the bar, Kuma and Usagi are still shocked by the fact that by the time they get their individual units back up again, they will be in the mascot graveyard, causing them to panic. Neko charges them for the fortune and drink before she leaves to report her findings to Aroma. With that, Aroma prepares to set her plans into action, recruiting Mikan to join her in destroying SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe one by one. Kuma and Usagi report back to the girls and inform them they must form duos, and in order to do that, they have to team up. Neither group is sure about this, but there's a 100,000 in 1 percent chance they will and Dorothy calms things down. Once again the two trios attempt to trade friends tickets once again, Kuma and Usagi disrupt the ceremonies and fly off, causing Laala to go after them. In the process she meets with Aroma and Mikan. Later, the two girls perform a new song and a new Making Drama. Giving the girls great expectations from their new rivals, and worrying looks from Usagi and Kuma about Neko. Aroma and Mikan reach debut class and Aroma and Mikan look at Laala, shocking her upon realizing this. Major Events * Aromageddon Debuts. * Aroma reveals that she plans on having Laala (angel), Dorothy (devil), and Shion (neutral) as part of her and Mikan's five member team. * Aromageddon reaches Debut Idol status. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Leona West *Dorothy West *Kuma *Meganii Akai *Meganii *Mikan Shiratama *Aroma Kurosu *Nao *Amamiya Trivia *A Naru Ayase look a like can be seen in the audience. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 2